


christmas eve

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve Party, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, ITS SO FLUFFY, Kissing, Making Out, Party, Romance, Snuggling, fluffy fluff, romantic, the chalamets - Freeform, this is so cliche and i am not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You attend the annual Christmas Eve party hosted by Timothée's parents, and you spend the night in his childhood bedroom.THE FLUFFIEST FLUFF OF ALL FLUFFS.





	christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> request by anon on tumblr "you and t are spending christmas at his parents and they throw a christmas eve party that they’ve been having for 20 years and maybe there’s some fluffy things that happen in his childhood bedroom hehe"
> 
> find me on tumblr under same username xx

It was the second annual Christmas Eve party that you had attended, and despite knowing most of the guests fairly well, you held onto Timmy’s hand tightly all night long. You wore a deep green, velvet dress with long sleeves, and it hugged your body sensually, stopping just above your knees. He donned a crisp, white button down, and he was wearing a small, sparkly bowtie the exact same shade of green as your dress. Yep, you were THAT couple. 

The music was classical and comforting, and several times throughout the night he would stop and twirl you around for a moment, laughing and kissing you. Could all of this even be real? You kept stepping on his feet, but he kept stepping on yours too. If Tim stepped on your feet for the rest of your life, would you really need anything else?

The champagne began to flow freely, and your cheeks flushed with its sparkling stars. Gifts were exchanged, and you almost cried multiple times. The amount of his family members that had thought to bring you a gift astounded you. You felt so wanted, so warm, so included. It was pure magic, and you had never thought Christmas could feel this way. He pulled you to a small doorway, nodding to a cute mistletoe leaf hanging above you. You put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply, smiling as his arms squeezed your body close. Several people nearby clapped and whistled, and you wondered how it was possible to feel this happy, this…complete. Every time he smiled, you loved him more. Every word he said, you loved him more. Every kiss he gave you, on your lips, cheeks, forehead…you loved him more. 

The final guests dwindled, and Timothée sat with you on the couch, where you got into an in depth conversation about the history of different Christmas traditions. Several guests were to stay the night, so he eventually whisked you away to his bedroom, shutting the door and winking at you. His arms wrapped around your waist, and you giggled, kissing him. He had brought pajamas into the room earlier in the day, and you both changed quickly. The music continued to play from the other room, and he pulled you close, swaying in slow circles around the room. The best Christmas gift you had ever been given. 

You began to yawn deeply. He laughed, lifting you playfully and carrying you to the bed. You snuggled close to him in the dark, breathing him in. He kissed your forehead softly, rubbing your back with light fingers. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?” Tim’s voice was barely above a whisper, and you wiggled closer. He laughed. 

“Yes, very much so. Your family is too good to me, Tim.” You gently slid your hand up and down his hip, nuzzling your nose into his neck. 

“They adore you. Nowhere near as much as I do, of course,” he whispered, smiling and squeezing you gently. The music stopped, and the sounds of people moving around began to dwindle as everyone went to bed. You laid in silence with him for a time, just inhaling the smell of his skin and breathing in rhythm with him. His voice cut softly into the night, making you jump a little. 

“Did I ever tell you about the moment I realized I was in love with you?”

You sat up, smiling down at him. “No!” 

He laughed, kissing your nose. “Well, it was our second date.”

“Really? That soon?” Your face was glowing like the sun. His own flushed deeply.

“Yes, that soon. I wondered it a few times before that, to be candid with you, but that was the first time that I could say it to myself with absolute certainty.”

Your mind buzzed. “What did I do?”

“We ate at Red Robin, do you remember we ordered those gigantic burgers?” He laughed, and you laughed with him, nodding. “They serve those endless fries or whatever, and they put them in those bottomless containers with your burger. Do you know where I’m going with this?”

You shook your head, totally clueless. He snorted. 

“You went to pick up the container, not realizing it didn’t have a bottom. The fries came out, and you let out this little shriek of surprise. It was the most random thing in the world, but you looked so shocked. The noise was so pure, so… human. I don’t know how to describe it, honestly. But you started laughing hysterically, you were so embarrassed. It was just blaring in my head like a siren. ‘I’m in love with her. I’m in love with this girl.’” He beamed, sitting up and kissing you lightly. “You had me hooked pretty quickly, my girl.”

Your face was bright red, but you kissed him back, laughing into his lips. He wound his arms around your waist and crawled over you, kissing you deeply. Your hands found his hair, a small sound escaping your throat as he pushed your head into the pillow. You were lost in bliss, tasting him and craving him at the same time. He suddenly lifted his head, breathing hard and smiling down at you. You blinked hard, reaching up and whining for him to come back. 

“I want to show you something,” he said breathlessly, reaching over and grabbing his cell phone. He unlocked it quickly, using his thumb to press buttons. You sat up and kissed his side, putting your hands firmly on his ass. Tim grunted softly, looking at you with raised eyebrows. 

“I want you,” you cooed, squeezing his behind gently. He groaned, shifting his waist. 

“Look at this first,” he insisted, handing you his phone. You blinked at the light for a moment, holding the screen close to read what it said. 

It was a note that he had created in September of 2016, a little more than two years ago. You recognized the date as your anniversary, the day you had your first date with him. The note was short, consisting of one sentence:

“I just had a date with The Girl. I’m going to marry her.” 

Your heart stopped. You sat frozen for several minutes, reading the sentence over and over again. Was he fucking serious? There was no way in hell this could be real. 

“How did you do this? You did not do this. Are you kidding me? What the hell? No way. Tim, you did not.” You sputtered more and more, making him shake his head and laugh. 

“It’s real, my love. I wrote that the night after our first date.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” you blurted, looking at the phone again. He bent over in laughter, still somewhat drunk. “You’re shitting me, Timothée Hal. You are shitting me.”

He shook his head, giggling into your neck and kissing it at the same time. “I swear.”

“What the fuck?” You put the phone aside, putting your hands on his cheeks. “Why are you like this? Why are you a Disney prince? Stop it!” 

He continued to laugh, pulling you close and pinning you down to the bed. His mouth found yours, and though you resisted, it didn’t last long. He tasted so good, and you were so in love with him. What else was there?

His hands found your hips, and you lifted your waist against him. He was hard against your body, drawing a gentle sigh from your mouth. 

“Merry Christmas,” you mumbled, bringing a smile to his lips. He lifted his head.

“Want your gift?” His eyes were sparkling, and you felt a knot in your stomach. For some reason a shadow of anticipation settled over the room. Whatever he was going to give you… it was big. Your heart pounded, and you nodded slowly. He opened the drawer to his night stand, digging around and pulling something out. You sat up, and he straddled your legs, holding his hand behind his back. You could barely breathe. 

“I love you more than anything,” he said, kissing you tenderly. Your arms wound around his neck as you kissed him back, pressing your upper body into his. He spoke into your mouth. “I’d like to spend all of my Christmases with you…”

Your mouth stopped moving, and you inhaled slowly. His arm crept around your waist, gently pulling you closer. He used two fingers to take one arm from around his neck, lowering it to his lap where he slid a small, square, velvet box into your fingers. 

“I suppose I should kneel.”


End file.
